


No Homo Bro

by etckhh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, gross ass fluff, jicheol for the soul, prompt, tumblr requests, you can pick lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etckhh/pseuds/etckhh
Summary: No homo is such an annoying phrase.Seungcheol says it to his boyfriend at least three times a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highquality17ficrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=highquality17ficrecs).



> Just a quick lil thing for the wonderful highquality17ficrecs on tumblr whom I Love !!
> 
> Prompt was "so i was at the library and i heard this dude go “JAKE I LOVE YOU NO HOMO THO”  
> the guy across him stares at him for thirty seconds before saying, deadpan, “tony we’re literally dating”  
> all i can think is imagine your otp" jicheol 
> 
> god bless

Jihoon is very picky when he dates.

He was considered unobtainable by the entire music department and rumored to be a sort of "ice prince" amongst students. Not to say he was cold, nor cold hearted. He was, in fact, very loving and loyal to all his friends and family. He just never expressed emotion. At all. This made people shy away from him quite often. Scoring dates had been nearly impossible for him, becoming more of a myth than a person.

Meeting Seungcheol had turned his world upside down. The vibrant second year had enthusiastically latched onto him, insisting they become friends. Seungcheol was a language major who ended up writing almost all the lyrics for Jihoon's own compositions. They had easily hit it off and within a month had begun dating. Flash forward a year and a half and they were still going strong. To an outsider, they seemed like an odd couple. Ok, maybe a bit more than an odd couple. Seungcheol was manly and charismatic, ears a bit too big for his head. He had a gorgeous ass and thick thighs and a toned body that made half the students swoon. Captain of the rugby team and built like a god, he was anyone's dream come true. Jihoon was quiet and serious, hard to approach and blunt with his wording. He was short with spindly fingers and a cat-like face. Despite not being too dramatically different in height to the rugby player, he was considerably smaller. When they would walk together they'd get strange stares from other students. One time another student had even yelled, "What are you doing with that faggot, Seungcheol?!". It had scalded, but without missing a beat Seungcheol had dramatically kissed him while flipping him off. The campus had lit up with rumors over night but they'd just ignored it until it died down.

Jihoon did love Seungcheol. A lot. He was his other half in every single way. 

Jihoon had simply wondered how he had developed such a taste in men.

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon. Not unlike a usual day Seungcheol and Jihoon were having a study date which was essentially Jihoon pouring over a book and Seungcheol seeing how many pencils he could balance on his water bottle while zoning out. After failing to balance the pencils on his water bottle three times in a row Seungcheol sprawls across the table, still sweaty and a bit flushed from practice. He lets out a sigh. Upon not getting a reaction he lets out a louder one. Then another one. Then an even louder one. Jihoon finally looks up as they're scornfully shushed by others at tables near theirs. He looks peevishly at the male across from him.

"What?" Jihoon says in an exasperated tone. Seungcheol beams at him and his heart turned to mush.

"You're so handsome baby," Seungcheol gushes.

"Shush," Jihoon says in a monotone, looking unamused. 

He gets a whopping three minutes of silence before Seungcheol coughs to get his attention. The music major debates slamming his face into the table.

"Jihoon I love you no homo though," he says a bit loudly and two girls near them snicker.

Jihoon just stares in silence for a solid minute.

"Seungcheol we're literally dating," he replies with an unimpressed monotone. Seungcheol just stares with a lovestruck look, almost giggling as he laughs.

"I know, I'm so lucky," the rugby captain replies. Jihoon can't help but feel a smile tug at his lips. He leans across the table and pecks his lovestruck boyfriend on the lips and goes back to his textbook. Seungcheol grins happily and goes to studying.

After reviewing the words before him until his eyes hurt he looks up and sees Seungcheol half asleep, sprawled across his textbook. It was getting late after all. He packs up his things sleepily, prompting the male across from him to do the same. Seungcheol lived pretty far off campus, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes he wouldn't make it all the way to his dorm without falling asleep on the bus. Jihoon himself lived on campus in the tiny god awful dorms with his roommate Soonyoung who hardly ever spent a night not in his boyfriend Seokmin's bed. The younger pulls on his heavy bag and sticks his hand out. Once Seungcheol has all his things packed away he stands and takes Jihoon's hand, fingers sliding together and tangling comfortably. 

"Sleep over tonight," Jihoon half requests, half demands as they exit the university's library. Seungcheol hums and nods, sleepily smiling at his boyfriend.

They walk in silence, rain having cleared up just enough for them to walk back to the dorms. Their walk is comfortable and chilly, sneakers quietly tapping against the wet pavement. Their walk is short and when they finally arrive Jihoon debates just crashing in the doorway and sleeping there. He drags himself to his tiny dorm room and is greeted by the cold, empty room. Soonyoung was with Seokmin again it seemed. He goes through his regular routine and Seungcheol steals some of his clothes and a towel and they both use the tiny bathroom attached to his room to get ready for bed. They chat idly about their days and their classes. 

Curling up in a twin sized bed with a god damn rugby player is nearly impossible the first few times but at this point in his life, Jihoon was a professional. His head is tucked comfortably under Seungcheol's jaw, a scrawny arm resting comfortably around Seungcheol's waist and Seungcheol's own arms trapping him in a soft embrace. He figures he would roll off the bed and meet a swift death on the dorm floor if he moved an inch too much but Seungcheol would always cuddle him in a protective embrace. This was as close to paradise as one could get in a shitty twin sized bed without having sex and frankly, the music major was living for it. 

"Hey, Seungcheol," Jihoon mutters, eyes shut and leg falling asleep.

"Hm?" Seungcheol replies, voice crackling a bit, rough from being worn out after a long day.

"I love you too, no homo," Jihoon says, grinning and promptly dozing off into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is khh-17-etc!!


End file.
